


Just you wait

by IperOuranos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Alex è un giovane studente che riesce a farsi assumere in uno dei più grandi studi legali della città.





	Just you wait

Alexander guardò la grande porta di vetro, leggendo più e più volte le lettere dorate che erano state stampate sulla parte esterna. Washington Attorneys. Bene. Almeno era nel posto giusto. Ora doveva solo entrare e dimostrare a tutti quanto meritava il posto che era riuscito a strappare ad uno degli impiegati che si erano occupati dei colloqui quasi per sfinimento.  
Strinse le dita intorno alla sua tracolla, per poi varcare l'ingresso con passo sicuro.  
Doveva solo dimostrare quanto valeva. Una volta fatto quello, nessuno avrebbe potuto rifiutargli un posto. Anche se era appena uscito dall'università. Anche se non aveva alcun parente o contatto all'interno del mondo degli studi legali. E soprattutto anche se era appena uscito dall'università e non aveva ancora uno straccio di esperienza alle spalle. 

Si avvicinò a passo veloce alla reception, dove un uomo alto e piuttosto largo stava ordinando dei fogli dietro il bancone. Rimase in attesa per alcuni secondi, ma l'uomo sembrava davvero molto indaffarato, e visto che gli stava dando la schiena per sistemare i fascicoli, non sembrava averlo notato. Alex aspettò ancora qualche secondo. Nulla. Allora, con molta gentilezza e cercando di nascondere l'impazienza che già stava cominciando a montare, decise di schiarirsi la voce un paio di volte, nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione.  
L'uomo raddrizzò la schiena, per poi voltarsi subito a guardare il ragazzo. Lo squadrò da testa a piedi, come se lo stesse studiando attentamente, e solo dopo un po' lo degnò di una risposta.

"Benvenuto. Posso fare qualcosa per lei?"

"Sì, sono qui per il colloquio con il dirigente. Sono Alexander Hamilton?"

L'uomo prese un quaderno finemente rilegato, e cominciò a sfogliare le pagine con aria contrita. Dopo alcuni tentativi, scosse la testa e sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.

"Spiacente ragazzo, non trovo il tuo nome da nessuna parte."

Alex si irrigidì. Aprì e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, nel tentativo di capire meglio quello che aveva sentito, e nonostante la velocità a cui di norma lavorava il suo cervello ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere.

"Ma... Sono sicuro, mi è stato dato un appuntamento per via telefonica una settimana fa, dopo i colloqui preliminari. Lo ricordo piuttosto bene."

L'uomo non sembrò particolarmente interessato alle sue lamentele. Alzò appena le spalle, tornando a chiudere il quaderno.

"Mi scusi, ma non c'è nulla, ed ora il signor Washington è occupato con un altro candidato. Posso prepararle un altro appuntamento, se vuole, mi lasci il numero e la richiameremo noi..."

Alex sapeva perfettamente come sarebbe andata quella cosa. Avevano intenzione di cambiargli appuntamento finché non si sarebbe stufato, perché non avevano alcuna intenzione di prenderlo, ma dopo tutto il casino che aveva fatto stavano cercando di liberarsi di lui in modo che lui non se ne rendesse conto. Bel tentativo, ma non avrebbe funzionato. Non con lui, e non quel giorno. Si era preparato a lungo.  
Allargò il suo migliore sorriso, e con tutta la calma del mondo appoggiò una mano sul bancone.

"Capisco, certo. Senta, giusto per non disturbarla la prossima volta, potrebbe dirmi dove si trova l'ufficio del direttore?"

 

L'uomo annuì piano. 

"Beh, quello usato per i colloqui è qui al primo piano, in fondo a quel corridoio. La prossima volta lo troverà facilmente, non si preoccupi, c'è scritto sulla targhetta di fianco alla porta."

Alex sorrise. Bene, fin troppo facile. 

"La ringrazio molto, arrivederci!"

Si allontanò di qualche passo, lentamente, e mentre l'uomo tornava prontamente a mettere a posto tutte le scartoffie, scivolò di lato, prendendo il corridoio indicato il più velocemente possibile per non farsi vedere. Evidentemente il lavoro alla reception doveva essere davvero incredibilmente difficoltoso, perché l'uomo non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo.  
Una volta raggiunto il corridoio, Alexander si mosse velocemente per raggiungere il fondo, leggendo ogni targhetta. Come aveva detto l'uomo, fu facile trovare la porta.  
La targhetta dorata di fianco alla porta recava la scritta "Sala Colloqui" in lettere scure ed eleganti. La porta non aveva vetri, era una porta di legno chiaro con una maniglia di metallo placcato. Alex prese un bel respiro, e senza esitare mise la mano sulla maniglia, per poi aprire con decisione. 

Entrambi gli uomini all'interno della stanza smisero di parlare immediatamente, nel sentire la porta aprirsi. Alex si ritrovò due paia di occhi che lo guardavano, a metà tra il sorpreso e il contrariato. Deglutì rumorosamente, e prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcosa iniziò a parlare. Non poteva perdere il momento di sorpresa generale, era la sua unica occasione.

"Mr. Washington, signore, sono Alexander Hamilton. Avrei dovuto avere oggi un colloquio ma non è stato segnato, e sono assolutamente certo che sia un errore perché ho moltissimo da offrire a quest'azienda e dovrebbe lasciarmi la possibilità di dimostrarglielo."

Stava già aprendo la bocca per provare a dire altro, ma l'uomo dietro la scrivania, un uomo alto e dalle spalle larghe, ma perfettamente a suo agio nell'abito elegante che portava con grande autorevolezza, alzò la mano per zittirlo. Alex non era solito smettere di parlare così facilmente, ma l'aria di quell'uomo lo faceva sentire come se dargli ragione potesse essere sempre l'idea migliore possibile. 

"Signor Hamilton. Piacere di conoscerla. Sa che deve passare dalla reception, vero?"

Il suo tono era pacato, quasi divertito, ma per nulla accusatorio. Alex lo prese come un incoraggiamento.

"Sì, signore, ma mi hanno rispedito indietro perché l'appuntamento non era stato segnato, e sono sicuro che se me ne fossi semplicemente andato avrebbero evitato totalmente di richiamarmi e---"

La mano si mosse di nuovo, appena, e Alex si zittì nuovamente.

"Mi pare di capire che lei viene dall'università. Mi dica, conosce il signor Burr?"

Alexander spostò lo sguardo sull'altro ragazzo, che lo stava guardando con aria imperscrutabile. Riconobbe solo in quel momento Aaron Burr, uno dei ragazzi del suo corso, uno dei migliori insieme a lui. Era figlio di una famiglia facoltosa, ovviamente non aveva avuto problemi a trovare il posto per un colloquio.  
Lo guardò per qualche secondo, prima di annuire velocemente con la testa.

"Sì, andavamo a scuola assieme."

Aaron lo guardò con attenzione. Durante gli anni di università avevano battibeccato parecchio, perché ognuno di loro cercava di primeggiare sull'altro in ogni corso e in ogni ambito. Erano due menti brillanti ma che lavoravano in modo diametralmente opposto, e questo li aveva portati spesso ad avere parecchi scontri, nonostante il rispetto fosse difficilmente mancato. Alex non sapeva ancora se Aaron fosse una persona di cui potersi fidare o meno, ma era sicuramente una delle persone più brillanti che avesse mai conosciuto e lo rispettava molto per quello.  
Washington, da dietro la sua scrivania, sembrò soppesare la questione per qualche secondo. Alla fine, decise di riprendere la parola, spostando lo sguardo sul ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui.

"Signor Burr, il nostro colloquio era praticamente finito in ogni caso. Le auguro una buona giornata, le faremo sapere."

Alexander non sapeva cosa si fossero detti fino a quel momento, ma la faccia di Aaron lasciava trasparire una di certo malcelata sorpresa a quella frase. Forse non era esattamente vero che si fossero già detti tutto il necessario. Ad ogni modo, nessuno lì sembrava aver voglia di controbattere alle parole di un uomo come Washington, così Aaron si limitò ad annuire, e prendere la sua borsa per poi alzarsi.

"Buona giornata, allora. Alexander."

Lo salutò con un cenno rigido della testa, che Alex ricambiò silenziosamente, per poi uscire chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Alex voltò la testa verso Washington, sentendosi improvvisamente nervoso. Perché lo voleva vedere da solo? Voleva forse chiamare la sicurezza o qualcosa di simile?

"Hamilton, giusto? Prego, siediti."

La voce dell'uomo era calma e piatta, ma non sembrava affatto irritato. Il suo sguardo continuava a muoversi sul Alex, e se il ragazzo aveva visto giusto, c'era una lieve scintilla di curiosità nel suo sguardo.

"Grazie, signore. La ringrazio per la possibilità. come ha detto sono appena uscito dall'università e posso dimostrarle che valgo parecchio, se mi darà la possibilità di lavorare con lei vedrà che---"

L'uomo alzò di nuovo la mano.

"Con ordine, Hamilton. Prima di tutto, voglio farti sapere che apprezzo le persone che prendono l'iniziativa. Detto questo, non devi più permetterti di entrare negli uffici del palazzo senza avere il permesso esplicito della reception. Sono abbastanza chiaro?"

Alex annuì velocemente il suo assenso, rimanendo in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto continuare a parlare, ma qualcosa gli diceva che poteva non essere una buona idea. Così si limitò a piegarsi per aprire la propria borsa, e tirare fuori il curriculum che aveva preparato, ben ordinato e incredibilmente dettagliato.

"Qui si trova tutto ciò che immagino voglia sapere. Se vuole qualcosa di più dettagliato posso esplicitarglielo a voce e---"

Washington annuì una volta con la testa, e prese il fascicolo, cominciando a sfogliarlo. Non lesse le pagine per intero, e ben presto perse interesse nell'intero documento. Lo chiuse, e alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo davanti a lui.

"Lasciami essere molto chiaro. Lo studio è famoso e abbiamo moltissimi clienti, ma in questo periodo abbiamo assunto qualche caso spinoso e a quanto pare tanti tuoi futuri colleghi hanno troppo poco fegato per occuparsene. Significa che ho interi casi che la gente evita come la peste e non posso occuparmene da solo. Mi serve qualcuno che organizzi le cose e faccia il lavoro sporco, quindi scrivere rapporti, dirmi esattamente tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno, e trascrivere ogni cosa di cui ci sarà necessità. Non è un lavoro piacevole, e soprattutto non è leggero. Ma avrai modo di lavorare al mio fianco tutto il tempo, e una volta passato il momento di crisi potrò trasferirti alla mia squadra di avvocati, dove potrai partecipare ai processi insieme a noi. Fatti qualche tempo di lavoro duro, e poi avrai accesso diretto ad uno dei gruppi di avvocati più conosciuti in città. Il tutto, ovviamente, se comunque ti dimostrerai in grado. Dimmi, ti interessa?"

Alex rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Avrebbe voluto rispondere ancora prima che l'altro finisse la frase, ma decise di aspettare qualche secondo. Giusto per non sembrare disperato. Allargò un sorrisetto, per poi annuire velocemente con la testa.

"Ci sto."

Disse solo. Washington allargò un lievissimo sorriso, e si alzò dalla sua sedia. Alex seguì il suo esempio, per poi guardarlo mentre l'uomo gli tendeva la mano. 

"Allora benvenuto a bordo, Alexander. Mi raccomando, domani ti voglio qui alle 8, puntuale. Dirò a Mulligan di mandarti direttamente al mio ufficio."

Alexander contenne a malapena il sorriso trionfante che gli stava sbocciando sulle labbra. Allungò subito una mano, per stringere con forza ed allegria quella dell'uomo.

"Grazie, signore. Ci sarò."

Disse solo. L'uomo lo congedò con un saluto gentile, ed Alex uscì dalla porta quasi scivolando. Attraversò l'intero corridoio con un enorme sorriso sul volto, ed uscì diretto alla pasticceria più vicina. Aveva decisamente bisogno di una fetta di torta per festeggiare. 

\---

Il giorno dopo, Alex arrivò a lavoro mezz'ora prima di quanto gli era stato detto. L'uomo alla reception, quello che Washington aveva chiamato Mulligan, alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e borbottò un poco. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che fosse ancora arrabbiato per quello che era successo il giorno prima.

"Hamilton, giusto? Ultimo piano, prima porta a destra. Bussa, il direttore è già dentro quindi ti risponderà subito."

Disse, il tono un poco scorbutico. Alex lo guardò qualche secondo, e si sentì un poco in colpa per quello che aveva fatto.

"Signor Mulligan, giusto? Mi dispiace per ieri, non volevo mancarle di rispetto, ma capisce, non ho altro modo per farmi strada se non fare un po' di casino, non ho molta gente che mi dia i calci in culo necessari."

Alex scrollò e spalle, e l'uomo sembrò ammorbidirsi un poco. Allargò un piccolissimo sorriso di risposta, ed annuì lentamente.

"Sì, capisco. Anche io sono nella stessa situazione. Beh, fammi sapere la prossima volta, okay? Avrei potuto aiutarti."

Alexander sorrise ed annuì, prima di salutarlo con un gesto della mano e prendere il corridoio che conduceva agli ascensori.  
Era presto, e l'ascensore era ancora vuoto quando Alex salì. Rimase in silenzio a guardarsi intorno, apprezzando ancora tutti gli intarsi decorativi e l'estetica elegante anche se minimalista di tutto l'ufficio, ascensore compreso. Una volta arrivato, uscì velocemente e si infilò nel corridoio, seguendo le indicazioni del signor Mulligan.  
Trovò abbastanza facilmente l'ufficio del signor Washington, era una stanza all'inizio del corridoio, chiusa da una porta di legno chiaro come quelle che aveva visto il giorno prima. Sulla targhetta era scritto in lettere eleganti il suo nome, con il suo titolo subito sotto. Alexander si schiarì la voce, prima di bussare un paio di volte.

"Avanti."

Disse solo una voce assorta dall'altra parte. Alex abbassò la maniglia, ed entrò con passo lento nell'ufficio. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, mentre l'uomo alzava lo sguardo da alcuni fogli, e allargava un lieve sorriso nel vederlo.

"Alexander, ti aspettavo tra mezz'ora. Non mi lamento di certo. Prego, siediti. Guarda, questa pila di fascicoli sono tutti i casi che abbiamo per noi, vorrei che tu li mettessi in ordine per data della prima udienza, in modo da sapere a quali dare la precedenza, e poi vorrei che tu facessi dei fogli con scritti i nomi di tutte le persone che dobbiamo contattare per cominciare a raccogliere informazioni. Poi, voglio che apri dei file sul PC e cominci ad organizzare una difesa base per ogni caso, non voglio tutti i dettagli ma comincia a darmi un'idea di quali sarebbero le strategie che tu useresti, velocizzerà il lavoro. Io comincerò a occuparmi di questo caso, abbiamo l'udienza preliminare domani e ancora dobbiamo ben capire cosa ci aspetta. Oggi pomeriggio il nostro cliente arriverà negli uffici, quindi vorrei che tu venissi con me ad ascoltarlo. Se riuscissi a finire il lavoro che ti ho elencato per stamattina sarebbe ideale."

Alex aveva ascoltato tutto con molta attenzione, ma anche così faceva fatica a ricordarsi tutto. Se avesse dovuto dare un tempo realistico a quella mole di lavoro, probabilmente gli avrebbe dato almeno tre giorni. E doveva fare tutto quella mattina? Beh, almeno non si sarebbe annoiato. Non era di certo il tipo di persona che si tirava indietro. 

Prese i file, e si mise al PC che era sistemato su una scrivania posta a lato di quella del direttore, che Washington gli indicò e gli diede il permesso di usare come preferiva.  
Le ore passarono veloci, tra un caso e l'altro, Alex organizzò le date, scrisse nomi e recapiti delle persone interessate, stese piccoli riassunti dei vari casi ed organizzò almeno 3 differenti alternative di difesa per ogni caso. Era un lavoro lungo e laborioso, ma la mente di Alexander si muoveva agile da un caso all'altro, immaginava nella sua testa tutte le possibilità e creava interi castelli di possibilità così velocemente che le sue mani facevano fatica a seguire i suoi pensieri, mentre digitava.  
Mancava ormai solamente mezz'ora all'incontro di quel pomeriggio, ed Alex non si era neanche accorto del tempo che passava. Aveva appena finito di scrivere le sue ultime idee, quando la mano di Washington si posò sulla sua spalla, attirando la sua attenzione. L'uomo gli posò una tazza di caffè sulla scrivania, per poi guardarlo aggrottando le sopracciglia folte.

"Alexander, sei molto in gamba, ma non dimenticarti di mangiare. Sono già le 3 del pomeriggio, se vai al piano terra c'è la mensa, prendi qualcosa da mangiare."

"Oh, signore, non si deve preoccupare sono abituato a---"

"Alexander. Pranzo. Mensa. Veloce. E recupera anche il mio."

Disse perentorio il suo superiore. Alexander deglutì appena, per poi alzarsi e annuire, prendendo i buoni che l'uomo gli offriva e il bigliettino dove era scritto ciò che voleva per pranzo. 

La mensa era al piano terra, in un edificio collegato a quello principale da un lungo corridoio difficilmente visibile dall'atrio. Alex aveva dovuto chiedere a Mulligan di indicargli la via, e l'uomo si era proposto di accompagnarlo di persona, visto che doveva staccare anche lui.

"Allora, come va il lavoro con il grande capo? Ti ha riempito talmente tanto che dovrai fare gli straordinari fino a mezzanotte?"

Alexander lo guardò con aria perplessa.

"No, in realtà ho già finito i compiti che mi aveva assegnato stamattina. Oggi pomeriggio abbiamo una riunione, se non sbaglio, quindi avremo altro da fare, ma non è poi così male."

Mulligan strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Beh, che dire, o il grande capo si sta ammorbidendo, o tu sei ancora più fuori di testa di lui."

Rise appena, mentre apriva la porta per far entrare entrambi nella mensa. Era una sala non molto grossa, con un buffet sul lato ed un impiegato dell'agenzia di cathering che si occupava di distribuire il cibo. Alex rimase abbastanza sorpreso. Non era normale che un ufficio legale avesse una mensa per i dipendenti, e anche se era una sala piccola per essere una mensa era più che abbastanza per loro. L'ora di pranzo era ovviamente passata da un po', quindi il posto era relativamente vuoto. Alexander si avvicinò al bancone, cominciando ad ordinare quello che voleva portarsi in ufficio da mangiare, dopo aver chiesto all'uomo dall'aria gentile dietro il bancone di avere due sacchetti con cui poter portare i due pasti. Dopo aver preparato entrambi i pasti chiuse i due sacchetti, e salutò con un gesto della mano Mulligan, pronto a dirigersi di nuovo verso l'ascensore.  
Stava per attraversare le porte, quando qualcuno si precipitò dentro, finendogli quasi addosso. Alex si fermò di colpo, trovandosi a pochi centimetri un uomo alto e longilineo che lo guardava, un attimo sorpreso da aver così vicino. Alex dubitava di avere un'aria molto diversa.

"Oh... Perdonami, non volevo venirti addosso. Hey, aspetta un attimo, non ti ho mai visto, tu sei nuovo?"

L'uomo si abbassò appena, per guardarlo più da vicino. Alex approfittò della cosa per fare un passo indietro, in modo a non averlo più addosso.

"Oh, sì, è il mio primo giorno. Io sono Alexander, molto piacere."

L'uomo allargò un sorriso, per poi tendergli la mano. Alexander la strinse con gentilezza.

"Oh! Devi essere il nuovo galoppino di Washington, eh? Benvenuto, e ti capisco, qualsiasi insulto ti venga in mente io l'ho tirato prima di te probabilmente. Piacere di conoscerti Alex, io sono Lafayette."

Alexander allargò un sorriso veloce, per poi annuire lentamente a quelle parole. 

"Io... Sì... Certo... Beh, ora devo... Scappare a lavoro... A presto!"

"Oh, certo! A presto!"

Il ragazzo lo salutò allegro, ed Alex corse velocemente verso l'ascensore. Quel tipo sembrava simpatico, e di certo sembrava una di quelle persone con cui è facile fare amicizia, ma non poteva di certo permettersi di cominciare ad insultare il suo diretto superiore durante il primo giorno di lavoro. Senza contare che era stato sincero quando aveva detto che non era stato poi così pesante. Certo, si era concentrato e aveva lavorato senza sosta per tutta la mattina, ma Alexander era abituato a quei ritmi, erano gli stessi che aveva tenuto per riuscire a finire l'università un anno prima del dovuto (così come aveva fatto Aaron insieme a lui). E poi, come poteva migliorare e fare qualcosa che la gente avrebbe potuto ricordarsi se non si impegnava al massimo? Non aveva nessuno che potesse aiutarlo, veniva da una famiglia delle isole caraibiche che era arrivata in America in cerca di lavoro, lui stesso aveva pagato l'università solo grazie alle borse di studio e a diversi premi che aveva vinto con i suoi scritti. Non poteva permettersi di riposarsi, non finché non fosse stato sicuro di aver raggiunto i suo obiettivi. 

Una volta raggiunto nuovamente il piano, uscì dall'ascensore e si diresse all'ufficio. Una volta entrato trovò il direttore seduto alla scrivania che lui aveva usato tutta la mattina, sembrava assorto nel leggere le diverse tecniche di difesa che Alex aveva buttato giù. Aveva un paio di occhiali da lettura posati sul naso, e sembrava molto concentrato. Alexander non voleva disturbarlo troppo, così si limitò a schiarirsi la voce.

"Signor Washington? Ho portato il pranzo."

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo, e lo osservò qualche secondo. Sembrava poco contento.

"Potevi anche metterci più di... Dieci minuti totali, Alexander. Prendere una boccata d'aria, parlare un po' con qualcuno..."

Alexander scosse la testa, per poi guardarlo con aria appena confusa.

"Pensavo avesse detto che abbiamo ancora tanto lavoro. E poi abbiamo un incontro tra mezz'ora, no?"

L'uomo sembrò sospirare appena, e si arrese alla sua logica. Si tolse gli occhiali e li fece cadere delicatamente nella tasca della camicia, per poi sporgersi verso di lui e prendere il pacchetto che Alex gli stava porgendo. Il ragazzo si sedette su una delle sedie libere (quella davanti la scrivania, non voleva di certo rischiare la propria vita tentando di appropriarsi della sedia che di solito era quella personale del direttore), e scartò il proprio pranzo, cominciando a mangiare piccoli bocconi. La stanza rimase silenziosa per qualche secondo, ma Alex si sentiva a suo agio ugualmente. Alla fine, fu il più grande a parlare.

"Allora. Hai detto di aver appena finito l'università, giusto? Stamattina ho sfogliato il tuo curriculum, sei più giovane di quanto pensassi. E per di più hai fatto tutto con le borse di studio. Non lo dico spesso, ma ritienimi positivamente sorpreso."

 

Alexander incassò il complimento con un lieve sorriso. Era una bella sensazione, venire riconosciuto da qualcuno. Decise subito che avrebbe lavorato per ottenerla più spesso.

"Sì, la mia famiglia non si sarebbe potuta permettere quelle università. Ma è stato divertente, poter fare tutto da solo."

"Quindi, come mai hai deciso di scegliere giurisprudenza?"

Alexander ci pensò su qualche secondo.

"Io scrivo molto. Per molto tempo i miei hanno pensato che volessi fare lo scrittore di romanzi, o di canzoni, o di poesie. Ma la scrittura creativa mi piace solo in alcuni casi. Preferisco di gran lunga poter usare le mie capacità per fare qualcosa di più interessante per tutti. In realtà mi piace molto anche l'economia, ma in quel campo nessuno mi avrebbe ascoltato senza avere qualche titolo alle spalle prima."

"In pratica stai usando gli studi legali come campo di battaglia dove farti un nome e poi trasferirti nel settore dell'economia?"

Era un modo molto crudo di metterla giù. Alex lo apprezzò parecchio. Annuì, senza neanche cercare di scusarsi. In fondo, non vedeva cosa ci potesse essere da scusarsi.

"Sì. O forse la politica. Non lo so ancora. Vedrò, ma mi piacerebbe occuparmi di un po' di tutto."

Washington rise piano, ma non sembrava star cercando di deriderlo. Sembrava sinceramente divertito. 

"Sogni in grande, ragazzo. Mi piace. Senti, se sarai in grado di meritartelo, io posso aprirti parecchie porte. Oggi stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, ed ho finito ora di leggere le tue difese. Sono ottime, anche se mi sembra che tu non sia proprio in grado di... Mentire ogni tanto, come molti avvocati dovrebbero imparare a fare."

"Signor Washington---"

"No, non prenderla a male. Non era una critica. Sarebbe ora che al mondo ci fossero avvocati più onesti e che sanno davvero come usare la loro legge come vogliono, invece di cercare continui cavilli che non esistono e cercare di spacciarli come tali."

Alexander sorrise appena, contento e grato di aver sentito quelle parole. Si concentrò sul pranzo, e finì in fretta di mangiare, così come fece anche il direttore. Alla fine, si liberarono dei sacchetti e prepararono insieme i fascicoli necessari per l'incontro.

"Mi raccomando, so che a quanto pare per te è difficile, ma cerca di essere il più silenzioso possibile. Dobbiamo sentire la loro versione. Quando sarà il nostro momento di fare le domande, sentiti libero di fare quelle che pensi necessarie, ma non pressare troppo il cliente."

Il ragazzo annuì, per poi imbracciare i fascicoli che il direttore gli tendeva e seguirlo fuori dall'ufficio, camminando a passo veloce dietro di lui. 

\---

La sala incontri era ampia, e la parete che dava sull'esterno era composta da enormi vetrate pulite e luminose che permettevano di avere una vista incredibilmente affascinante su tutta New York. Il cliente doveva ancora arrivare, probabilmente accompagnato da alcuni familiari, così Alex si prese quel momento per ordinare bene sul tavolo i fascicoli, vicino alla postazione di Washington, in modo che l'uomo potesse avere tutto sotto mano durante il colloquio.  
Washington era uscito dalla sala e aspettava fuori dalla porta, la schiena dritta e le mani incrociate davanti a sé.  
Non ci misero molto ad arrivare, anche se erano comunque in ritardo di una decina di minuti. Washington non sembrava particolarmente contento della cosa.  
Davanti a loro si presentarono cinque persone (una cifra decisamente esagerata per un colloquio come quello), di cui una vestita con abiti di colore rosso vivo, un completo elegante e di taglio raffinato ma dal gusto decisamente discutibile. 

Washington si avvicinò loro, tendendo la mano al signore particolarmente colorato. L'altro non sembrò apprezzare molto il gesto, gli prese la mano con quello che sembrava quasi schifo.  
Alexander osservava la scena in silenzio dall'interno della stanza, un sopracciglio alzato, decisamente poco convinto da ciò che stava succedendo.

"Piacere di conoscerla signore, io sono George Washington, sarò il vostro avvocato per questo caso."

"Sì, bene, bene, possiamo muoverci? Sono un uomo molto impegnato."

Tagliò corto l'uomo. Washington non sembrava particolarmente contento, ma non disse nulla e si limitò ad indicargli l'ingresso.

"Prego, entriamo, così può cominciare a dirmi tutto quello che desidera."

L'uomo entrò con aria impettita, sedendosi con movimenti rigidi su una delle sedia che Alex prontamente gli indicò. Guardò a malapena il ragazzo, probabilmente non lo riteneva abbastanza degno di attenzione.

"Bene, signor Washington, sarò molto diretto. C'è questa famiglia di maledetti francesi che vuole comprare la mia terra. La MIA terra, quella che è diretta proprietà della corona inglese."

Washington cercò di trattenere la sorpresa.

"Corona inglese?"

"Certo! Io sono il cugino di sesto grado del fratello del re, non lo sapeva?! Dovrebbe informarsi meglio sui suoi clienti signor Washington, non dà una grande aria di professionalità così."

Il direttore sembrò mordersi l'interno di una guancia per non rispondere male. Alex dovette girarsi e fare finta di mettere a posto alcuni fogli per non scoppiare a ridere davanti all'uomo. 

"Certo, capisco, ehm... sua altezza. Beh, se non vuole vendere la terra basta semplicemente che dica di non volerlo fare, giusto? Non possono obbligarla."

"Esattamente! Ho detto la stessa cosa alla banca che è venuta a pignorare il terreno, ma non hanno voluto ascoltarmi!"

Washington per poco non si strozzò con il caffè che stava bevendo.

"Scusi.. Cosa? Pignorare?"

"Certo! Quei bruti della banca continuano a straparlare dicendo che ho troppi debiti e che sono obbligato a vendere la terra per poterli pagare. Ma sono tutte sciocchezze! Io sono un membro della famiglia reale! Non posso essere trattato a questo modo!"

Alex a questo punto doveva trovare qualsiasi cosa da fare per non rispondergli apertamente. Washington gli aveva detto che poteva anche fare domande, ma era abbastanza sicuro di non poter sputare in faccia a quel tipo dicendogli che era la cosa più spocchiosa e spiacevole che Alex avesse mai visto in vita sua. Oltre ad essere enormemente ridicolo.  
Washington allargò un sorriso tirato, mantenendo la calma con una freddezza che Alex non avrebbe mai potuto avere in vita sua. 

"Capisco perfettamente, signore. Beh, mi dispiace doverle dare cattive notizie, ma non credo di poter fare molto per il suo caso. La banca può pignorare il terreno se vuole e se ci sono gli estremi, e da quanto mi dice, non c'è molto da poter fare nel suo caso."

L'uomo gonfiò il petto, diventando leggermente rosso sulle guance. Alex si nascose dietro il suo caffè. 

"Cosa?! Sul serio?! Voi americani siete tutti uguali! Pensati di essere migliori di tutti, ma io sono di sangue reale! Che cosa ne vuole sapere lei, eh?! Beh, poco male, non ho voglia di perdere altro tempo a discutere con della feccia simile. Miei cari, andiamocene, non c'è altro da discutere qui per noi."

Ancora prima che Washington potesse dire qualcosa, il tizio si era alzato, uscendo a passo di marcia dalla stanza, seguito a ruota da tutte le persone che si era portato dietro.  
Washington sospirò pesantemente, lasciandosi ricadere con la schiena contro la seria e stringendosi il naso con due dita. Alexander si avvicinò un poco, cominciando a riordinare i fascicoli che erano stati assolutamente inutili.

"Beh... Almeno il colloquio è stato veloce e abbiamo tempo per andare avanti."

Provò a commentare, nel tentativo di trovare il lato positivo. Washington sospirò pesantemente, ma annuì una volta con la testa.

"Sì, vero. E poi, un cliente simile è meglio perderlo che trovarlo. L'hai visto?"

Alex non trattenne una risatina.

"Già. Che dire, immagino che lo studio non piangerà a perdere un cliente di sangue blu."

Questa volta fu il turno di Washington di sorridere, alzando appena l'angolo delle labbra. Alexander lo prese comunque come un piccolo trionfo.

"Hai ragione. Forza, raccogli tutto e torniamo in ufficio. Abbiamo altre cose molto più importanti di cui occuparci."

Il ragazzo annuì, per poi seguirlo fuori dalla stanza una volta che l'altro si alzò.

\---

La sera, quando Alex uscì finalmente dall'ufficio, il sole si era già totalmente nascosto dietro l'orizzonte. Sentiva la testa pesante e il corpo tutto irrigidito, e tutto quello che voleva era tornare a casa e sdraiarsi sul letto, sprofondando lì. Nonostante la stanchezza fisica però, la sua mente era sveglia e attiva, e continuava a saltare da una cosa all'altra. Aveva chiesto a Washington di poter portare a casa gli appunti riguardanti ai casi che avrebbero avuto il giorno dopo, in modo da poter ragionarci ancora un po', ed aveva tutta l'intenzione di farlo. Però l'avrebbe fatto dal letto. Affondato.

Quando aprì la porta di casa, l'odore di bistecca che gli arrivò alle narici lo fece subito riprendere. Sbatté un po' gli occhi, guardandosi intorno, per poi raggiungere la cucina alla ricerca della fonte di quella cosa così interessante.

"Hey, Alex! Bentornato! Come stai? Voglio sapere TUTTO."

John Laurens, il suo coinquilino e migliore amico, lo guardava con un sorriso ampio e allegro, mentre finiva di sistemare l'ultima bistecca sulla padella. Alex sospirò rumorosamente, andando a sedersi su una sedia.

"Prima di tutto, devi assolutamente sapere di essere un dono del cielo."

 

John allargò un sorrisetto, per poi agitare appena la spatola che aveva in mano.

"Non ti ci abituare, è solo perché oggi sono uscito prima da lavoro, e visto che era un giorno importante..."

Alex sorrise appena, ed annuì. John lavorava per il comune, nel reparto immigrazione. Smistava le persone che arrivavano e cercava di tenere d'occhio le comunità di accoglienza. Era un lavoro pesante, spesso lavorava anche tutta la notte, ma lui aveva molto a cuore il tema e non si lamentava mai. Si erano conosciuti qualche anno prima, quando Alex si era trasferito per l'università. Entrambi cercavano una casa, e così erano finiti in quell'appartamento, che ormai condividevano da molto tempo. Alex era positivamente sorpreso dal fatto che qualcuno avesse potuto trovare piacevole vivere con lui, di solito la gente lo trovava troppo rumoroso o troppo invadente, o entrambi. Quindi aver trovato John era una delle più grandi fortune dei suoi ultimi anni. 

"No, hai ragione. Per questo stavo tessendo le tue lodi."

"Sì, sì, adulatore... Forza, sputa il rospo. Com'è andata?"

"Beh, vediamo... Ho lavorato per 8 ore ininterrottamente stamattina, poi siamo andati a pranzo, poi abbiamo incontrato un cliente che era la cosa più ridicola sulla faccia della Terra. Poi abbiamo lavorato ancora un po', e poi sono tornato a casa."

"Tutto lì? Commenti sui colleghi? Eddai, sei tu quello che parla sempre a nastro, dimmi di più."

"Okay, va bene... Vediamo. Il capo non è male, è un tizio silenzioso, pretende molto ma è anche ragionevole. Il tizio della reception all'inizio mi odiava, ma ora sembra avermi preso in simpatia perché sono un poveraccio come lui. Poi oggi in mensa ho incrociato un tipo parecchio strano, con l'accento francese, che a quanto pare è abbastanza in confidenza col capo da andare in giro a sputtanarlo con il nuovo arrivato. Il tutto in meno di 24 ore."

John lo guardò ancora un po', per poi tornare a pensare alle bistecche. Tolse la seconda dal fuoco, la mise in un piatto, e poi servì entrami i piatti, mettendone uno davanti ad Alex ed uno davanti a sé.

"Su, mangia intanto. Beh, che dire, si prospetta un posto in cui non ti annoierai, non credi?"

Alex rise appena, mentre si buttava sulla bistecca, tagliandola per potersi mettere subito a mangiare.

"Sì, hai ragione. Di certo sarà divertente. E stimolante. Mi sono portato a casa un po' di lavoro, così domani sarò avvantaggiato."

John lasciò un verso esasperato. 

"Ancora con questa storia?! Alex te l'ho detto mille volte, devi smetterla di lavorare come se non ci fosse un domani, o a 30 anni ti ritroveremo in un ospizio a parlare con i muri, perché tutti i neuroni se ne saranno andati volando via con un ombrello alla Mary Poppins."

Alexander borbottò. Tutti lo riprendevano spesso per la mole di lavoro che si portava sempre appresso, ma era più forte di lui. Forse nessuno di loro capiva cosa voleva dire venire dal nulla, e dover lavorare per ottenere anche le più piccole cose. Alex sentiva il continuo bisogno di tenere la propria mente in movimento, perché ogni momento sprecato gli bruciava nel petto, come manciate di pezzi della sua vita che scivolavano via dalle sue mani e che non avrebbe mai avuto indietro. Ma non era un problema, era ovvio che non tutti capissero. Gli faceva piacere sentire la preoccupazione di John, nonostante tutto. Per quel motivo sorrise lentamente, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

"Non preoccuparti, okay? Andrà tutto bene. E soprattutto, non mi sto sforzando troppo. Lo sai che mi piace lavorare."

John sbuffò un poco per poi ridere a bassa voce.

"Sì, hai ragione. Dovrei saperlo. Però anche tu dovresti sapere che mi preoccuperò uguale. Quindi affari tuoi."

Alexander sorrise, mentre finiva di mandare giù un boccone della sua bistecca.

"Vero anche questo. Beh, allora siamo la squadra perfetta, no?"

"Ovvio. Siamo sempre la squadra perfetta."

\---

Il giorno dopo, a lavoro, le cose andarono piuttosto lisce. E per lisce si intende che Alex lavorò a testa bassa senza alcuna interruzione, e Washington dovette di nuovo scrollarlo pesantemente nel tentativo di staccarlo dal computer per l'ora di pranzo. 

Scese nuovamente a recuperare il pranzo per entrambi, ed anche questa volta passò il minimo tempo indispensabile in mensa (incrociò Lafayette ancora una volta, che lo salutò con aria allegra, ma sembrava troppo indaffarato per fermarsi a parlare), e poi decise si affrettarsi per tornare al proprio posto, in ufficio.  
Rimase un attimo interdetto quando, mentre usciva dall'ascensore, vide un uomo vestito con abiti che in confronto quelli del cliente del giorno prima erano un fulgido esempio di sobrietà.  
Si mosse a passo lento, cercando di non farsi sentire, e cercò di sistemarsi dietro la porta in modo da sentire le voci all'interno.

"Thomas! Sei tornato, è un piacere vederti. Avrai tante cose da recuperare, immagino. Ad ogni modo, se vuoi prenderti la giornata comoda non farti problemi, puoi incominciare domani."

"Non preoccuparti George, sto bene. Pronto a tornare in azione. E ti ho riportato i soldi dei lavori in Francia. Sai, è andata meglio di quanto pensassimo, abbiamo vinto tutti i casi, come ti ho fatto sapere, ed ora c'è altra gente che vuole avere a che fare con la nostra nuova filiale."

Washington rise appena.

"Mi fa piacere vedere che oltre alle mille feste sei anche riuscito a portare a casa dei risultati. Ma non avevo dubbi."

Alex stava cercando di avvicinarsi di più per sentire meglio, ma non vide di essere arrivato al limitare della porta, e praticamente si ritrovò dentro la stanza senza quasi accorgersene. 

"Oh, Alex, vieni pure. Thomas, questo è Alexander Hamilton, la nostra nuova recluta. Mi sta aiutando a gestire i casi che ti dicevo. Alex, Questo è Thomas Jefferson, uno dei nostri membri anziani. Ha lavorato in Francia per quasi un anno, ed ora è tornato in patria. Gli girerò alcuni dei miei casi, quindi vorrei che preparassi i file che hai pronti e li facessi avere anche a lui."

Alexander guardò un po' l'uomo davanti a lui. Era alto, vestito in quel modo a limite del ridicolo (ma aveva un portamento elegante che lo faceva quasi sembrare serio), e sembrava star cercando di studiarlo da testa a piedi. Alex si avvicinò prendendo l'iniziativa,e gli porse la mano.

"Signor Jefferson, è un piacere conoscerla. Bentornato."

L'altro decise di stringergliela, per poi sorridere appena. 

"Piacere mio, e grazie. Fammi avere pure i tuoi file, sono curioso di vedere quello che sai fare."

\---

A quanto pareva, alla fine, Thomas non era stato così contento di scoprire ciò di cui era capace Alex. Nei giorni successivi cominciarono a discutere su praticamente ogni caso, almeno 5 volte al giorno Thomas entrava nell'ufficio del direttore e si metteva a lamentarsi di alcune delle strategie proposte da Alex. Prontamente Alex si metteva a difenderle, snocciolando le sue ragioni, e la cosa andava avanti così, a oltranza, con Washington che mediava e decideva di volta in volta chi ascoltare.

Dopo alcune settimane, Washington propose ad Alex di andare con lui ad una udienza, per sentire le sue strategia messe in pratica dall'avvocato. Il ragazzo lo seguì con entusiasmo, e si portò dietro un blocco degli appunti per scrivere tutto ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. Ascoltare Washington durante un'udienza fu un'esperienza incredibilmente interessante. L'uomo, di solito così tranquillo e pacato, anche se fermo e deciso nelle sue posizioni, durante le udienze era una forza della natura. Conciso ma perfettamente chiaro nelle sue spiegazioni, autorevole senza essere autoritario, era talmente forte nelle sue opinioni che Alex si chiedeva esattamente come la gente facesse a non dargli ragione a prescindere. 

Alla fine dell'udienza, Washington si avvicinò a lui con passo tranquillo, mentre si aggiustava distrattamente i polsini della camicia.

"Allora, com'è andata?"

"La giuria sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra, signore."

Disse Alex, decidendo che dire che lo stava facendo anche lui poteva non essere l'idea migliore. L'uomo sembrò soddisfatto della sua risposta.

"Hai avuto una buona idea, per questo caso. Complimenti. Stai andando bene, continua così e continueremo ad avere la meglio su praticamente tutti i casi. A proposito, non dirlo in giro, ma alla fine Thomas ha usato una delle tue idee, per il caso di oggi. Ha detto che mi avrebbe ucciso se fosse venuto a sapere che l'aveva detto a qualcuno."

Alexander trattenne all'ultimo una risata.

"Farò finta di nulla, allora."

\---

"Alexander! Hey, Alexander!"

Lafayette agitava la mano dall'altra parte della sala, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Quando Alex lo vide sorrise appena, e si avvicinò a passo veloce.

"Oh, eccoti. Herc è già arrivato?"

"Oh, magari. Sai, era in doccia. 'Cinque minuti e sono pronto, tesoro!'. Il che significa che se arriverà nella prossima mezz'ora saremo fortunati."

Alexander rise divertito. Erano passati ormai tre mesi da quando aveva cominciato a lavorare all'ufficio, e durante le pause, giorno dopo giorno, aveva imparato a conoscere ed apprezzare Lafayette e Mulligan sempre di più. Aveva scoperto solo dopo un paio di settimane che i due erano compagni e vivevano assieme da qualche anno. Da allora l'avevano invitato a casa loro parecchie volte per mangiare, e altrettante erano usciti a fare giri in città insieme. Erano tra le persone più piacevoli dell'ufficio, di certo molto meglio di Jefferson ed il suo migliore amico Madison. 

"Non preoccuparti. Tra l'altro, ho chiesto al mio coinquilino di unirsi a noi, se non ti dispiace. Era a casa da solo e dovrebbe decisamente avere una vita sociale un po' più attiva."

Lafayette agitò un poco la mano davanti al viso.

"Ovvio che va bene! Se ti sopporta come coinquilino deve essere la cosa più vicina a un santo che si possa ottenere qua sulla Terra."

Alexander borbottò qualcosa, ma lo ringraziò con qualche parola veloce. Rimasero entrambi ad aspettare gli altri due, chiacchierando e sparlando un po' della gente dell'ufficio (a quanto pareva Lafayette era stato praticamente cresciuto da Washington, per quello si permetteva quelle battute. In compenso era molto amico con Jefferson, quindi Alexander doveva sempre cercare di mordersi la lingua. Sempre con scarsi risultati.), e mangiucchiando patatine insieme. 

Quando finalmente i due arrivarono (quasi in contemporanea, sembrava si fossero messi d'accordo), Alexander salutò allegro Hercules, per poi mettere una mano sulla schiena di John e presentarlo ad entrambi. I due erano molto allegri, e John era sempre contento di poter conoscere persone nuove, così si misero subito a chiacchierare (l'argomento preferito sembrava essere l'arcano motivo per cui John aveva deciso che potesse essere anche solo un'idea quella di condividere una casa con Alexander).  
Andarono a mangiare qualcosa assieme, e tra una battuta e l'altra, Laf appoggiò la testa sulla mano, guardando Alex,

"Hey, mi prometti che se ti dico una cosa tu non dici a nessuno che te l'ho detta?"

Il ragazzo dovette cercare un attimo di rimettere in ordine la frase per capirla. Poi, annuì piano.

"Certo, spara."

"Allora... Come dire. Tu non sai niente, okay? Però, ecco... Ho parlato un po' con Ge--- Washington. E zitto zitto ho provato a chiedergli cosa vorrebbe fare con te. A quanto pare gli piace parecchio, e soprattutto, a quando pare prossima settimana arriverà un caso, dovrebbe essere un po' difficile ma non avrà molta copertura mediatica, quindi hanno intenzione di darlo al team junior. Ho chiesto a Washington se potevo averti in squadra per quel caso, e lui ha detto che ci penserà, ma in generale gli va bene."

Alexander si illuminò, saltando quasi sul posto.

"Mi stai dicendo che potrò partecipare a un caso?! Tipo, sul serio, non solo fare il suo segretario?! Wow, Laf, come faccio a ringraziarti, è una cosa bellissima, io---"

"Nah, non preoccuparti, amico. Sei in gamba, non ti sto mica facendo un favore. Te lo meriti. Però saranno settimane di fuoco, sappilo. Mi sa che non avremo molte possibilità di mettere il naso fuori dall'ufficio. Non che per te sia un problema, visto che lo fai già di norma, ma era giusto per informarti."

"Certo. E non preoccuparti, va bene. Lo farò, e soprattutto vedrai che vinceremo senza problemi."

Laf rise appena, e ordinò al cameriere quattro birre. Quando arrivarono sollevò la propria, e guardò gli altri.

"Va bene, allora. A noi quattro, e al futuro che ci aspetta e che avrà solo da nascondersi per quanto gli faremo il culo. Che ne dite?"

Gli altri alzarono i propri bicchieri a loro volta per sottolinear il loro assenso. Poi fu John a prendere al parola,

"Giusto! E soprattutto, a tutte le cose che potremo fare una volta che avremo un bel po' di soldi da parte."

Gli altri risero divertiti, per poi fare il brindisi e bere un sorso delle loro birre. Alexander si guardò un po' intorno, ancora euforico all'idea di poter avere un caso da trattare direttamente. L'idea che Washington si fidasse abbastanza di lui da dargli quella responsabilità era una delle cose migliori che gli erano capitate nell'ultimo periodo. E, oh, non vedeva l'ora di vedere la faccia di Jefferson.  
Era incredibilmente entusiasta, e soprattutto ottimista, quando pensava al futuro. Un giorno, si sarebbero seduti a quel tavolo, ognuno di loro con dietro i membri dei team che dirigevano, e avrebbero raccontato di come tutto era iniziato quella sera.


End file.
